<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Supergirl Beyond (Post-Season 5 AU) by SiSiLuvsShipping</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480562">Supergirl Beyond (Post-Season 5 AU)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiSiLuvsShipping/pseuds/SiSiLuvsShipping'>SiSiLuvsShipping</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legion of Super Heroes - All Media Types, Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Brainia - Freeform, Brainiac - Freeform, Brainiac-1, Brainiac-5 - Freeform, Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Comics, Cosmic Boy - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, Fiction, Fights, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, KaraMel, Karamel endgame, Lightning Lad - Freeform, Love, Major Character Injury, Martian Manhunter - Freeform, Outer Space, Phantom Girl - Freeform, Post-Season/Series 05, Romance, Saturn Girl - Freeform, Season/Series 06, Soulmates, SuperValor, Superheroes, Timber Wolf - Freeform, Toyman - Freeform, Vigilante, Violence, dc, dream girl - Freeform, dreamer - Freeform, supergirl - Freeform, valor - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:46:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiSiLuvsShipping/pseuds/SiSiLuvsShipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After many acts of betrayal, lies, manipulation, and a crisis in the middle to boot, the super friends had managed to pull themselves together in order to take down Lex Luthor and Leviathan. And thus, with them finally defeated and dealt with, peace finally returns to National City and the team can return to their lives. However, the job is never truly ever over the Girl of Steel, especially when a distress beacon is one day suddenly sent to the past. As Kara, Alex, J’onn, Brainy, Nia, and Kelly analyze the distress beacon, they see that it comes from Imra Ardeen of the Legion of Superheroes herself. Explaining to the group that most of the legion of superheroes went missing, but since she knows that Kara would be listening she explains that mon-el was one of them. With many of their team now gone, the legion requests assistance from Supergirl and the others.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers &amp; J'onn J'onzz | Hank Henshaw, Alex Danvers &amp; Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers &amp; Mon-El, Alex Danvers &amp; Winn Schott Jr., Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen (minor), Garth Ranzz &amp; Winn Schott Jr, Imra Ardeen &amp; Kara Danvers, Imra Ardeen &amp; Mon-El, Imra Ardeen/Garth Ranzz, J'onn J'onzz | Hank Henshaw &amp; Mon-El, Kara Danvers &amp; J'onn J'onzz | Hank Henshaw, Kara Danvers &amp; Nia Nal, Kara Danvers &amp; Querl Dox, Kara Danvers &amp; Vril Dox, Kara Danvers &amp; Winn Schott Jr., Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Mon-El &amp; Winn Schott Jr., Nia Nal &amp; Nura Nal, Querl Dox &amp; Brin Londo, Querl Dox &amp; J'onn J'onzz, Querl Dox &amp; Mon-El (Supergirl TV 2015), Querl Dox &amp; Nia Nal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Author's Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Hello everyone, I hope you’re doing alright and remaining safe during these troubling times. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>At the current time of writing this part of the fanfic, we are currently still in the middle of the extended break/hiatus of all the current arrowverse shows, more specifically for this fanfic, since the abrupt season 5 finale in episode 5x19. Yes I am aware as to what caused a lot of the issues in pacing and production of that finale with the virus and all, plus Melissa Benoist’s pregnancy, I assure you that the purpose of this page is not bash on the show overall. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>In this first page, I basically went into the thought process going into making this fanfic. My general thoughts on the show thus far, the overall premise and setup I wanted, who I wanted to use for the villain, what I hope people will take away from the fanfic, and etc. I’ll try not to ramble on too long with this, however I want to make sure I’m speaking clearly and there won’t be any hanging questions afterwards. I would appreciate it if you all could wait till you’ve read through this entire page before you leave a comment and/or ask any questions please, thank you. And so, without further ado, let's get started. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>First of all, I want it to be fully known that I love the show Supergirl. Kara Zor-El has always been one of my favorite female heroes in the comics and so, seeing her get her own series on TV, I was fairly excited when I saw the initial announcement back around 2014-2015. Even with the show soon coming to an end after the next season, it will always have a special place in my heart. I can’t thank the writers and cast enough for bringing the characters and world to life and I hope after the show ends they all get further roles and opportunities. However, I am aware that the show isn’t so perfect and has plenty of flaws. I have several issues with the show myself I would like to briefly share. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Generally speaking, the show had many interesting ideas however a lot of them weren’t executed great. Such as, early on in season 1, there was a lot of backstory and flashbacks of Krypton however we never got deeper than the base level of Krypton of the show, even though that’s something that should be personal to Kara as she gotta grow up on Krypton. And speaking of Kara, as much as I love the character and Melissa Benoist’s portrayal, I feel the way the writers wrote the character isn’t the best overall. With the show in general, they seemed to have a bad habit of not wanting to adapt any of Supergirl’s proper comics and storylines and instead taking from Superman’s comics/storylines. To be fair that isn’t always the case as there are arguably some aspects they took from the Worldkillers in season 3. But however, take that one instance for them taking from; Superman vs. the Elite, Superman: Red Son, having Lex be a major villain for not one but 2 seasons, and more. And again, when it comes to the character of Kara herself being mishandled, that is not Melissa’s fault at all and is more on the writers. I feel that they didn’t do enough to make her stand out as her own unique character, they instead did the bare minimum made her more like a female equivalent to Clark Kent, having her be more of a quirky nerd, underutilizing the importance of her kryptonian heritage, and making her a reporter as apart of her day job. They could have done more to make Kara different from her cousin even if they incorporated some of Superman’s villains, and it could have been easy as the writers not neglecting that Kara views herself as a Kryptonian living on Earth first and foremost and the fact that unlike Clark, she got to grow up on Krypton for quite some time. Another issue I want to bring up is the show’s interpretation and handling of the character of Mon-El. Keep in mind, I LOVE his character, his overall development and his romantic relationship with Kara. However I feel that he was fairly underutilized and they could have done more with him. One big issue I have is how they nerf his abilities and usefulness. And what I mean is in the comics, Mon-El has all of the same abilities as Superman and Supergirl with the biggest difference being there’s a slight difference in terms of strength as Daxamites in the comics aren’t as strong as Kryptonians and of course the Daxamite weakness being lead instead of Kryptonite. However the way the show has Mon-El gives him very limited abilities, has him be nowhere as strong as Kara and can never hold himself in battle as well as Kara or any of the other female characters. I’m not saying he should overshadow Kara, I just wish they were more on equal footing in terms of strength and in fights. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>There are some other minor things I could complain about like if the showrunners had issues with Dean Cain, why didn’t they just recast Jeremiah Danvers. They recast Alura and I didn’t see many complain about it. I personally feel that there’s a lot about the James Olsen character that doesn’t work for me. Not that he’s black mind or buff mind you, it's that they completely reworked and rewrote Jimmy or ‘James’’ personality that if they made him a completely new character or someone else like Benjamin Rubel from the comics, there wouldn’t be much of a change. I could go into more but this section has already gone on long enough, so let's back up a bit and get back to the main topic I wanted to discuss. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I feel like, despite the flaws with the show overall, the first couple of seasons were fairly good. Season 3 stumbled in more than a couple of places in that latter half. However, I am aware that there is a clear reason as to why with Krisenburg’s departure. And while the latter half of that season did fall apart due to writing problems, inconsistencies and a very flawed finale, I still liked season 3 and the overall show to that point. Now, while I have not completely caught up with seasons 4 and 5, from what I saw in season 4 overall the show has kind of lost focus of what it wants to be about and the story it wants to tell. Season 4 especially doubled down on reflecting the current political system of the time and trying to cash in by touching on heavy political issues whilst forgetting to put a strong enough story at the forefront along with coming up with character arcs for the main cast. In both seasons 4 and 5, at least from what I’ve seen, don’t give Kara, Alex, and/or J’onn proper character arcs or development and thus they each are just made to go along with what the plot needs them to do. And instead, the show put such a heavy emphasis on the Luthors, especially Lena and Lex as to where the plot of season 5 is largely focused on Lena turning heel and becoming a villain because Kara never told Lena her secret about being Supergirl. Which was an incredibly poor choice and does not make much sense for Lena to suddenly turn evil in my opinion but I’m not gonna go on a full rant about that as much as I would like to any other instance.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Which brings us finally to my thought process when making this fanfic. For this fic, I wanted to more or less bring it back to what I remember about the earlier seasons of Supergirl and what made me like them in the first place. In this fic, I want to write a story about the character Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El, her relationship with her friends and adoptive family and the action and super adventures they came on. I want Kara to feel like the protagonist again, her core relationship being the bond she has with her family, especially Alex and J’onn to an extent. I also wanted to actually use a villain Kara has fought before in the comics, which I will get into later. On one last note for the basic thought going into crafting this fanfic, I want Kara to be reunited with the man she loves. With Mon-El, Kara not only had a partner in crime fighting, but someone who can truly relate to her being an alien from a different planet, someone she can truly be herself with without having to hide her past or abilities. Kara and Mon-El made each other better people and heroes, they had a genuine yet bittersweet love that is in no way toxic or abusive like some others would like to believe. And it's a shame that Mon-El existed from the show so abruptly, and how even since, we never got to mention Mon-El or what he and the Legion had been up to in the future, even when they could have addressed that when Winn returned from those 2 episodes in season 5. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Speaking of Mon-El and the Legion of Superheroes, I could go further as my thought process when first coming up with the ideas for this fanfic. When I had first started thinking about this fic, season 5 had recently ended due to the unfortunate finale caused by the COVID-19 pandemic, I was wondering what’s gonna happen for season 6. Because they’ll still have to wrap up the plots involving Leviathan and Lex somehow and then somehow be able to hopefully smoothly move onto the villain and threat for the next arc. And so as we still haven’t gotten much of any information at all of what to expect for the next season, I started coming up with my own ideas for what I’d like to see for the plot of the next season. And one thing I’d love to see is not only for Mon-El to return and be happily reunited with Kara, but also the Legion of Superheroes as a concept and team. We saw the Legion briefly during Season 3 however we only got few members of Mon-El (Valor), Imra Ardeen (Saturn Girl), and Querl Dox(Brainiac-5), with other members such as Karate Kid, Lightning Lass, and Dream Girl mentioned in passing, however and even then, they were heavily under utilized in the story. I feel it would be incredible if we could get to see the Legion again once more in the show before it ends. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And for the story of this fanfic, not only did I feel not only would it be interesting if we could get the Legion back and see more of the members, but also have Kara and the super friends go to the future and see the world of the 31st century. I get why this would more than likely never happen in the show for obvious reasons like casting the other legionnaires and budgetary limits, however as this is a fanfic and obviously won’t be used in the proper show, so I feel that the limit should be expanded to one’s imagination. I also felt that Kara teaming up with the Legion again would be an interesting idea to write for because in the comics, Kara has had many adventures and stories as a member of the team. We’ve even seen Kara go on to be a member of the Legion in shows such as Justice League Unlimited and Smallville. And one last minor thing to mention, there have been rumors and speculations in articles and amongst many fellow Supergirl fans that the Supergirl show could potentially end with Kara leaving to go to the future to join the Legion and being reunited with Mon-El. As of course, National City now has more than one hero and because of the Crisis on Infinite Earths event, now there are many other heroes that can help protect the Earth without her. When writing this fic, I’m not gonna include EVERY legionnaire as the team roster in the comics is friggin HUGE, however I have handpicked a couple of members that have been handpicked that should be interesting to write into the story.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Lastly, I would like to discuss my idea for the main villain I will end up using for the fanfic and my thought process as to how I ended up choosing him. As mentioned before, the main villain I chose to use for this story is Brainiac. Back in season 3, we had Querl Dox, AKA Brainiac-5, be introduced as a character and member of Legion of Superheroes, and during the Season 3 finale, we got a direct mention to the more known evil coluan collector of knowledge and cities himself, Brainiac I/Vril Dox. He is mentioned as a threat in the future due to the Legionnaire’s activities in the past and by stopping Pestilence and the future ‘Blight’, Vril Dox was restored to life. With that knowledge in mind, Vril Dox/Brainiac would obviously be up to Rao knows what levels of bad and more than just eliminating all other Artificial Intelligent life aside from himself. The coluans are well established beings within the arrowverse as even earlier than Querl/Brainy’s debut in season 3 as much earlier than that, in season 1, we saw Brainiac-8, AKA Indigo. And so, I feel it would be interesting if we could see the big bad Brainiac himself as a villain in Supergirl.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I am aware that Brainiac is largely known as a SUPERMAN villain who Clark tends to fight more often than not, however keep in mind not only has Kara and the Legion of Superheroes fought Brainiac in the comics as well, in said comics, Brainiac has direct ties to Krypton as shown in most media, Brainiac not only store a Kryptonian city(I believe the city he ends up stealing is Kandor however I could be wrong on that so I don’t want to directly say which city it was in I am wrong), and it is shown in some media due to stealing one of Krypton’s major cities, he indirectly ends up being partly responsible for Krypton’s destruction. Most notably in the Krypton SYFY series and in the Injustice universe. While Brainiac will be the major threat our heroes are facing, he will not be the only story throughline and there may be some other minor villains and threats that pop up every now and then. I have some minor villains in mind however nothing is set in stone until I can actually properly start planning and writing out how the story plays out. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Before I wrap this up, I just want to make something abundantly clear, I’m not going into this expecting this to be ANYTHING like the actual Supergirl Season 6, if anything I expect it to be VERY far from what the season will actually end up being like. I also don’t expect this fanfic to be a 5 star masterpiece of a story and writing. I’m just a 21 random fangirl who likes writing fanfiction. I don’t even think my own writing is that great or anything to brag about. I’ve known so many people who write so much better than I do. I just want to be able to make a fun story about what I would have Supergirl season 6 like in my own imagination. If you end up liking it, awesome. But if you think this fanfic ends up as garbage and one of the worst things you’ve ever read, your opinion is just as valid.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Okay. That’s all I have to say for now as I do not want to leave any spoilers as to what you’ll end up seeing in this fic once I have more for it written out. Thank you all for reading this long tangent of an author’s note lol. I appreciate you all taking your time to read through this whole thing. I’d appreciate it if you could all leave a comment of your thoughts on what I had to say so far and what you think of my idea for this fanfic.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Also if it’s too much trouble, I would appreciate it if you could let me know; (1) do you agree or disagree with my stance on the Supergirl show thus far and why? (2) how do you feel about the show overall? (3) how do you expect the show to go in season 6 in terms of the story and characters? (4) what do you feel about my idea bringing the legion back in, having the superfriends going into the future, and Brainiac being the final villain? (5) is there anything you would like to see me explore in terms of the story and characters? (6) and lastly, who do you think I could use for some smaller villains so there’s potentially more than just the threat of Brainiac?</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You don’t have to comment on absolutely everything I mentioned throughout this page however every bit of feedback is welcome and appreciated. Once again, thank you all for reading. I love and appreciate you all, and I hope you all have an awesome day.</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Main Characters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kara Danvers/Supergirl</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Appearance: curled shoulder length hair with bangs over her forehead, bright blue eyes. Thanks to her Kryptonian gifts under a yellow sun, Kara's muscle definition is impeccable. Finely toned arms, legs like a tree trunk and abs that never loosen, no matter the amount of potstickers she eats. Her Supergirl suit is a dark blue bodysuit with gold lines around her shoulders, the red House of El emblem on her chest, a golden belt, red knee high boots, and a red cape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Description: Born from the planet Krypton, Kara Zor-El was sent to the planet Earth in order to protect her baby cousin Kal-El. However due to her pod arriving late, her cousin had already grown up to become Superman. For years, she had hidden who she really was along with her powers, but during one fateful night in order to save her sister, Kara Danvers revealed herself to the world. And now, for the past 5-6 years, she had been the protector and hero of National City, Supergirl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Powers/Abilities: super strength, superspeed, freeze breath, x-ray vision, invulnerability, heat vision</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex Danvers/Vigilante</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Appearance: a black with light blue accented outfit, like her old DEO uniform, with a hood, black jeans, red hair, brown eyes, wrist device that she uses to activate her suit. Her body is a finely tuned work of art, thanks to her rigorous and constant physical training. Her arms can almost create a sonic boom when they flex, and her legs could snap a neck. Unfortunately, Alex enjoys potstickers just a BIT too much to have any definition of abs - some that Kara likes to tease her about to no end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Description: The older adoptive sister of Kara Danvers and former agent of the DEO. Ever since Kara had been brought to the home of the Danvers family, it had been Alex’s purpose in order to help and protect Kara as she adjusted to her new life on Earth. Years later, she was recruited by J’onn J’onzz or the supposed Hank Henshaw to become an agent of the DEO in order to stop alien threats. After the events of Crisis, with Lex as the new boss, Alex had left her job as the director in order to protect her friends' activities. Later, she decided to become a masked vigilante because of the rapid changes that happened in her life, from Lex acquiring the DEO, to the death of her father she needed something to give her structure in her life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Powers/Abilities: Peak of human physical condition, Master hand-to-hand combatant, Genius-level intellect, Expert tactician, Indomitable will, Intimidation</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J’onn J’onzz/Martian Manhunter</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Appearance: in his proper martian form, J’onn’s skin is green and his head is more pointed and he has green eyes. He also wears a manhunter armor that is a padded black suit with red accents along the sides, a red ‘X’ like symbol across his chest with yellow emblems at the sides by his shoulders, and a blue cape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Description: J’onn J’onzz is the last surviving son of Mars and is the last of the green martian race. He had served his people as a manhunter for years while his father was a priest, also having a family of his own with his wife and two daughters, Kim and Tanya. However, when the White Martians rose up against them, his people and family were captured and slaughtered, only rediscovering his father had survived many years later. J’onn had survived and fled to Earth where he remained for over 300 years. Eventually taking up the guise and form of Hank Henshaw when the organization known as the D.E.O had discovered his existence. Acting as the director, he later recruited Alex Danvers to be a second in command, and later meeting and mentoring her sister Kara. In the years he had known the two, not only did he maintain his promise to Jeremiah Danvers, he grew fond of the two and thought of them as his own daughters, gaining a new family on Earth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Powers/Abilities: Accelerated healing factor, Camouflage, Density-shifting/Intangibility, Super strength, Shapeshifting, Super speed, Telepathy, Telekinesis</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nia Nal/Dreamer</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Appearance: long dark brown hair, brown eyes. As Dreamer she wears a dark blue mask, and a bodysuit that is zipped up from the back. Consisting a long sleeved top that is white in the middle and has dark blue &amp; navy blue accents around her neck, sides, and sleeves. The bottom half includes a silver belt, dark blue and navy blue pants and dark blue boots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Description: Nia ia a human-Naltorian hybrid, a reporter of CatCo Worldwide Media and the ancestor to Nura Nal, the future Legionnaire, Dream Girl. Her father is a human while her mother was a Naltorian. She was raised in a community known as Parthas, where aliens and humans learned to live together in peace. However, Nia desired life out in the world separate from the one she grew up in. She is also a transgender woman which would last cause drama with her sister as only the females of their people could gain their abilities. After the death of her mother, Maeve Nal, she embraced her powers and became Dreamer to help her newfound friends Kara, Alex, Querl and J’onn fight against the Children of Liberty. After the fact, she began a relationship with Querl Dox/Brainiac 5, however, it did not last when he began working with Lex Luthor in order to stop the organization of Leviathan. Their affiliation being shaky and broken even after the battle was over. The two agreeing that they needed time and space apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Powers/Abilities: Human-Naltorian hybrid physiology, Superhuman strength, Superhuman durability, Precognition, Dream-walking, Astral projection, Oneiric energy blasts, Oneiric energy projections</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Querl Dox ‘Brainy/Brainiac 5</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Appearance: In his proper and true form, Brainy is a green-skinned coluan with long blond hair, his uniform consisting of a purple body suit with greyish-black accents around his neck, shoulders and sides and black boots, as well as 3 emblems across his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Description: Querl Dox, properly known as Brainiac 5, is a Coluan and is a former member of the Legion of Super-Heroes. He is a 12th level intellect, as well as a scientist and combat strategist, and last but not least, given the nickname “Brainy” by the other Legionnaires. Years ago, his mother had put on his inhibitors on his head that limited his capabilities and changed his form making him have blue skin and white hair, removing them thanks to Nia Nal and his friends. As he was born in the 31st century, he was one of many inspired by Superman and Supergirl’s years of heroism and joined the Legion of Super-Heroes, however due to their actions in the 21st century, his distant and relative Vril Dox had been restored to life and his intentions would put him in danger to the team. Thus he had Winn Schott take his place in the Legion while he remained in the past. After taking out his inhibitors, Brainy had been struggling now being overwhelmed by his new emotions, along with the many regrets he’s made by remaining in the past and even formerly working with Lex Luthor in order to stop Leviathan. Brainy and Nia’s previous love and relationship being broken and while the two had reconciled, things are not the same and neither know if things will ever be fully repaired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Powers/Abilities: Coluan physiology, technopathy, telekinesis, super strength, legion flight ring, legion flight ring, enhanced durability</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Winn Schott/Toyman</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Appearance: spiked dark brown hair, grey eyes. His uniform includes a blue mask, a dark blue jacket with orange accents, dark blue and grey pants and black boots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Description: Winn Schott is the former tech genius of the D.E.O and remaining best friend to both Kara and Mon-El. For years, he was merely a computer assistant at CatCo until Kara decided to trust him with the secret of her powers. Winn then being her partner as Supergirl as he was her main source of intel and even had designed and made her suit. After helping both Kara, Alex and J’onn with many of their fights, he ended up working for the D.E.O. Shortly after the battle of the Worldkillers, Querl Dox informed both Mon-El and Winn that they would be needed in the future. As not only did the Legion’s actions in the 21st century help prevent the blight saving countless lives, it also ended up resurrecting Querl’s distant relative. Winn then took Querl’s position within the Legion of Super-Heroes, being a key player in stopping Brainiac’s initial plans to wipe out all other A.I’s besides himself. At some point, he ended up meeting and marrying Garth’s twin sister, Ayla Ranzz. The two even having a child together, Mary Ranzz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Powers/Abilities: Genius-level intellect, Computer specialist, Master engineer, Multilingual, legion flight ring</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Imra Ardeen/Saturn Girl</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Appearance: long brown hair, green eyes. Her upgraded outfit (or course thanks to the help of Winn) includes a long sleeved top that is white down middle and red on her sides, red pants, and white gloves and white boots. A black and gold saturn emblem on her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Description: Imra Ardeen is one of the founding members of the Legion of Super-Heroes, former wife to Mon-El and fiance to Garth Ranzz. She was born on Saturn’s largest moon, Titan in the late 30th century. When Mon-El first arrived in the Legion’s time, he told fellow founding members Garth, Imra, and Rokk about Supergirl’s adventures and the group had decided to form the Legion of Super-Heroes in her honor. In the early days of the legion, the team had faced many perils including the Blight and as an alliance was formed between Saturn and the Earth, a symbolic act was needed to secure it, leading to Mon-El and Imra formerly being wed. However despite how the two cared deeply for one another, their hearts could not commit to the marriage and they should be with those they could love completely. While Mon-El had to chose his duty as a hero, Imra was able to reconnect with fellow Legionnaire Garth Ranzz who admitted he had carried feelings for Imra. And in time, the two fell in love and eventually engaged.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Powers/Abilities: Titanian physiology, telepathy (Psionic blasts, Mental detection, Mental shield), telekinesis(force fields, shock waves), superhuman strength, legion flight ring</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mon-El/Valor</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Appearance: slicked back dark brown hair, stormy grey eyes. He has a strong muscular build. His Valor uniform is a bright crimson color with blue and gold accents with a blue cape that reaches down to his calves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Description: Born the prince of Daxam, the sister planet to Krypton. When Krypton was destroyed, meteors rained down causing irreparable damage. After years of sleep in hibernation, he too woke upon the Earth. With the help of Kara, Alex, Winn, and J’onn, Mon-El had changed his old egotistical and misogynistic ways to become a better man and hero. However, with the Daxamite army’s defeat, Mon-El too fell victim to the dispersal of lead in the atmosphere, having no choice to leave the Earth and his friends behind. After accidentally flying through a temporal disruption, Mon-El found himself in the 31st century where he was cured. In honor of Supergirl and Superman, he and many other heroes of the time formed a team known as the Legion of Superheroes. With their mission to fight crime and protect the peace of the galaxy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Powers/Abilities: legion flight ring, super strength, enhanced durability, super speed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Garth Ranzz/Lightning Lad</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Appearance: long dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a goatee beard. His suit consists of a zipped up sleeveless suit that is dark blue at the top with two yellow lightning emblems on his side, white on the bottom, dark blue boots, and dark blue gloves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Description: Garth Ranzz is the fiance of Imra Ardeen and is another founding member of the Legion of Super-Heroes. When he was young, Garth, his twin sister Ayla and older brother Mektz were one day attacked by lightning beasts while trying to get fuel for the ship and head back home. And when they were struck with the beasts electricity, the siblings luckily survived and found themselves able to generate lightning from their hands. After hearing the stories of Supergirl from Mon-El, the group including himself, Mon, Rokk, Imra and Brainy had formed the Legion of Super-Heroes. For years, he had harbored deep feelings for Imra however never tried to make a move on her out of respect. However, fate has a funny way of ultimately drawing two people together as he was one day able to confess his love and the two got together. Garth is largely known by his teammates and sister to be hyperactive, reckless, quick to rush into things, and sometimes a bit unfair and harsh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Powers/Abilities: energy absorption, electrokinesis, electro-blast</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rokk Krinn/Cosmic Boy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Appearance: Combed back black hair, black eyes. His uniform and suit consists of a mainly black uniform that is purple around the middle of his chest and legs, silver accented cuffs around his arms and legs and metallic emblems across his shoulders and neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Description: Rokk Krinn is a Braalian who’s people have the ability to generate magnetic fields. However, he did not grow up in his homeworld as it was destroyed not long after he was born. At a young age, he used his abilities to help gain work in order to help support his family. When he was young, he ended up helping Imra and Garth before the three found Mon-El. After hearing the stories of Superman and Supergirl, the group helped form the Legion of Super-Heroes. While Mon-El was made team leader for how he founded the team in Supergirl’s honor, he and Mon-El would tend to butt heads on matters. Rokk felt he would be better suited to lead the team(which Mon-El partly didn’t disagree with.) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Powers/Abilities: Braalian Physiology, Magnetic Manipulation, Magnetic Force-Fields, Magnetic Flight, Electromagnetic Sight, Magnetic Pulse, Energy Absorption, Geomagnetic Link, Legion flight ring</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nura Nal/Dream Girl</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Appearance: Nura Nal shares Nia’s brown eyes and face however she is different from her ancestor as she has long white hair and a star birthmark on her cheek. Her uniform consists of a silver sleeveless leotard, long silver gloves, and long silver boots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Description: Nura Nal is a naltorian-hybrid, the descendant of Nia Nal, and acts as Dream Girl of the Legion of Super-Heroes in the 31st century. She had inherited her powers from her ancestor, Nia Nal and managed to manipulate it herself and allow others to use it in the legion rings. Due to her telepathic abilities, she ended up joining the team when she saw a premonition of the Legionnaires in danger and left her homeworld of Naltor to help them. During a period, Nura and Brainy had a short sexual relationship however it did not last, especially as Nura’s feelings for the Coluan were not mutual and he wished not to hurt her. Unlike Nia, Nura is more confident and experienced with her powers, able to conjure up her dreams almost instantaneously with pure concentration. She is also a lot more extravagant and outgoing believing no one should be ashamed for who they are.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Powers/Abilities: Naltorian hybrid physiology, Superhuman durability, Oneiromancy (Precognition, Dream-walking), Astral projection, Oneirokinetic blasts, Legion flight ring</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brin Londo/Timber Wolf</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Appearance: long brown hair, a scrubbed beard, and brown eyes. His suit is a black suit with orange accents, especially around the wolf emblem he has on his chest, brown gloves and brown boots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Description: Brin Londo tends to be very secretive about his past. Where he comes from, if he has a family or not, and how he gained his animal-like abilities. All he’s ever admitted and told anyone is that he was involved in a freak accident that turned him into what he is. For years, he was alone and moved from planet to planet wanting to be left alone in peace. That only changed when he one day helped and ended up joining the Legion of Super-Heroes. Given the name Timber Wolf by the group. Brin Londo tends to have a short temper, however, he never lets his anger get the better of him, especially when it comes to the team’s missions. One belief that he holds above all else is loyalty. Loyalty amongst friends and teammates, not handling ‘betrayal’ or lies well. Leading him to think unkindly of Brainy when he stayed in the past and had Winn Schott take his place on the Legion. The member he’d ever gotten closest to being Phantom Girl and he had even grown feelings for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Powers/Abilities: Human-Wolf Hybrid, Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Reflexes, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Speed, Claws, Enhanced Senses (Enhanced Sense of Smell, Enhanced Vision, Enhanced Hearing)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Val Armorr/Karate Kid</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Appearance: short brown hair and brown eyes. His suit consists of a white and black top with a yellow collar, black pants, a black belt tied around his waist and white boots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Description: Val Armorr is a master of every form of martial arts to have been developed by the 30th century, strong enough to damage various types of hard material with a single blow. He was also the son of Japan’s greatest crime lord, Kirau Nezumi, AKA Black Dragon. His mother, an American secret agent, had attempted to hide Val however she failed and was ultimately killed. Japan’s hero the White Crane eventually killed Black Dragon and adopted Val. He raised Val as if he were his own son and trained him in all matters of the martial arts. Val quickly became the youngest warrior ever to earn the title Samurai. His skills eventually landed him a position within the Legion of Super-Heroes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Powers/Abilities: Martial Arts (Karate, Advanced Hand-to-Hand Combat, Weaponry), Legion Flight Ring</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tinya Wazzo/Phantom Girl</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Appearance: Long black hair, blue eyes. Her uniform consists of a long sleeved bodysuit that is black around her chest and torso, white around her sides, arms and legs, and a white cape with a red and gold clip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Description: Tinya Wazzo is from the planet Bgztl the daughter of Winema Wazzo, the president of the United Planets. For years, she had her life practically set for her by her mother who schooled her in order to one day take her place and maintain order throughout the United Planets. However, Tinya believed that life was not suited for her, wanting to explore the world and help fight against the forces of evil. She later ended up joing the Legion of Super-Heroes. Tinya tends to be care free and cheerful, always being able to maintain a positive attitude even in the worst possible scenarios. She also ended up becoming close friends with fellow legionnaire, Timber Wolf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Powers/Abilities: Phasing, Hand-to-hand combat, Intagibility, Legion flight ring</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brainiac (Vril Dox)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Appearance: Unlike Querl, Vril Dox’s green skin is more rough and wrinkled due to time and his age, he has dark red eyes and tendrils at the top of his head is covered and black tendrils he uses to connect to his ship and technology. The rest of his body is covered in a black armored suit, excluding his hands, with purple accents including his 3 purple emblems on his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Description: Brainiac is an ancient being that has multiple worlds. Collecting cities throughout the galaxy and adding them to his collection. One of those cities being Krypton’s own city of Kandor centuries before it's destruction. Years ago, he had even come to the Earth and tried to collect it's cities and knowledge, however he was stopped by Superman. Due to the Legion's acts in the 21st century, he was restored to life, and feeling threatened by the other A.I's, he attempted to eliminate them, even his own people of Colu. However while he was beaten by the Legion of Super-Heroes, he would not allow himself to die again so easily. Unlike Querl, Brainiac is completely heartless, sharing no remorse or empathy for everyone he may harm. Those he deems beneath him merely insects, and he is willing to torture, hurt, and experiment on whoever he needs to in order to get what he wants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Powers/Abilities: Enhanced Intellect,  Technology Manipulation, Telekinesis, Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Speed, Regeneration</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>